When in Rome
by Godess
Summary: A short run down is this: Cybersix gets blackmailed. That is the main plot with a few small plots put in. I suck at writing these please r/r *The Last chapter is now up*
1. "A Night on the Town"

Hazel **__**

Hazel

Chapter 1 "A night on the town"

"Here is my last try" a thick voice announced. He was referring to a being floating in a tube of green.

"Her name will be Velvet 10" the voice continued. The voice belonged to Von R, as he was saying this a Fixed Idea tripped on a cable. Suddenly the tank exploded with color red, black, gold, green and blue. The being shirked only once, then was completely still. Von R had her taken out immediately thinking her dead. The Fixed Idea was left in a chamber without air, while Von R watched his creation suffocate. It was while she was being carried away that she showed any signs of life.

Von R had her tested and said that she would not be as strong or as fast as the cybers. It seemed that after they were born he was always comparing his new creations to them. He decided to keep Velvet 10 as a maid and back up defense. He had her trained in the martial arts as well as domestic jobs. The head cook named her Hazel because she had an air of mystery around her.

Hazel was beautiful but her beauty was odd. It was like she almost wasn't there, a mirage. That at any moment she would disappear. She seemed to glide from one place to the other in a rather graceful manner. She had dark black hair that was her glory. It was very thick and came to her shoulders in a wavy whip, surrounding her face. Even at 4 years old a nice figure, long arms and legs. On her right angle was the words Velvet 10. Her eyes were very different and people often didn't believe it until they saw her for themselves. One eye was red while the other was such a dark brown that it looked almost black. Hazel didn't know, till she was 5, but not everyone saw colors around people. Hazel could see auras and know what people were feeling. She could also see when people were sick or hurt. Sometimes she could see important things from the past. If the aura had a hole or had a bump she would know something happened that person never got over. She also felt energy although electrical energy had little or no effect to on her. They energy she felt would best be described as life force. She told no one of her powers for she was afraid of Von R.

Her fear of Von R kept growing more and more. She saw how he treated his creations. She knew that to see what a person was like look to see how they treat the people below them not their equals. She didn't trust him and ran away at ten. She was sent to foster homes but didn't stay longer then 3 days.

6 years later

*RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG* the alarm kept blaring. Hazel grabbed as much cash as she could and looked around. The bank she was robbing was empty. She had let the few people there leave for she knew she would be gone before the cops arrived.

"Having a night on the town?" a voice echoed around her. Hazel tensed and stood stone still.

Hazel felt her before she saw her. The energy coming from her was powerful. Just then a woman burst in through the side office window. She was dressed in black leather pants and a tube top. She had black hair cut to her shoulders. She also had a belt with little containers but what was in them was a mystery.

Putting on a mockingly innocent face.

"What ever did you get that idea?" Hazel quickly and calmly retorted. After grabbing as much money as she could in another final attempt. Ran out back and jumped onto the nearest roof and the chase was on.

The woman shouted out something like "6". Not stopping to question Hazel ran on. Soon she heard and felt another woman behind her. Taking a quick look back she saw she was wearing a black leather suit, a cape and a gangster hat. Her hair was cut short but fit her perfectly. Hazel knew she was not human and her aura was unlike anything she had ever seen. The other woman soon fell in behind her. It was obvious that they would soon catch up if Hazel did nothing. She was however spared concocting a miracle. The one in the tube top took something out of her belt. 

"Bitch! Lets see you take this" Before the other could say anything threw it at Hazel. All she heard was "24 don't" before the thing landed in front of her. It was a stick of dynamite. Without even thinking she kicked it into the ally below. Then after it blew up, joined it quickly after. Using the wall smashed down to a door. Then hurried out the back circling behind her 2 presuers.

Panting against a wall. Hazel had to think fast. She knew they would soon be on her tail again. Normally she would find out who "they" were. But she doubted she could take them both. She also didn't think she could just walk up to them and say "Yo what's up?" No for the time being she would hide but where? A thin smile formed on her lips. Why she would hide in the last place they would expect to find her. She would put new meaning to "the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." 

She would go rob another bank.

Making her get away for the second time that night. Hazel was running aimlessly through a maze of allies. She ran right into a gang. The leader approached she had bright red hair oddly styled. The guys fell in behind her. One look at their auras told her these people were nothing she couldn't handle. As the girl came closer Hazel decided what to do. Around the leader was a faint outline of colour for a human though great energy.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"Tell me your name and don't say a word about me and I'll give you a 100 bucks." Hazel held up a 100-dollar bill to prove her point.

"Lori" the girl said and held out her hand. Hazel put the bill in it and kept walking no one followed her.

After finding a shadowy hotel, got a room. She worried about the amount of time she slept. She knew that even people here would notice if the "do not disturb" sign were left on the door for a week. She could be woken when asleep but not easily. In a tight ball she shivered slightly though not from cold. She would need sustenance soon. Feeling her heartbeat slowing down she knew it would not be long until it stopped altogether. The thought of waking up buried alive in a coffin sent a chill down her spine but she knew she would have to sleep or she would be too drained to do anything. At last she was thrown into darkness where there were no dreams.

Waking up cold and stiff, night had already fallen. Hazel groaned and rolled over. She was more drained then she thought. Checking her watch she saw she had slept away two days, not bad. She would go over to the school to do her research. She laughed a little at the thought of any students breaking into school.

The building looked dark and deserted. Moving like a shadow Hazel jumped in a window. Making her way through the halls to the science lab.

She was in there only a minute when the door was thrown open and the light turned on. A man stood in the doorway. He looked to be in his 40s but it was hard to say. A quick glance at his aura told her he was strong willed and well she wasn't sure exactly what else. Whatever it was if she had not had a one-track mind that night she would have liked to have, found out what else.

"What are you doing in here young lady?" he spoke forcefully but didn't yell. Hazel knew she lie her way out of this one. She also didn't want to fight him, she knew he would not back down from her.

She thought it would be best to run. Not that she was a coward, but she had long ago learned to pick and chose her battles. He, to her surprise, chased after her. She immediately felt trapped and that made her want to fight. Quickly she turned around and aimed a kick at his face. Then before she knew it she was in the hall on the ground. She couldn't believe it, this old guy. He was coming at her with a knife, a ski mask pulled over his head. Something then sparked inside her something from her past and she was on her feet.

"Wave suit on" he said, "battle mode."

Now Hazel wasn't sure at all about what was going on when she saw the ski mask change color. Obviously this guy was more then he seemed. But then she thought why should that surprise her, she was more then she appeared to. He seemed to know that. He took a swipe at her with his knife. She easily avoided it and landed roundhouse, which stopped the moment it touched his clothes. His aura was way off and she couldn't read it, some outside energy was interfering. Now curiosity was becoming stronger then her need to get away.

"Wait please!" she held up her hands in a sign of surrender. Even if that meant nothing to her she knew it would fool most humans. He stopped advancing on her put kept his knife up. He walked slowly toward her. She slowly gets to her feet and puts her hands at her sides.

"Who are you?" he asked, knife still raised. Hazel thinks for a second she really wished she could read his aura. It was starting to make her feel a little helpless. As for the question she decides to tell the truth.

"Hazel"

"What are you doing in here?" his face shows no sign of what he feels or thinks.

"Research" she answered.

The eyes narrowed, "What kind of research?"

Hazel spreads her legs apart and moves her weight to the ball of her foot, so she can move quickly in either direction. Shrugging her shoulders "I don't believe I have to answer that". She in not afraid of what he will do if she doesn't. She does notice though that he is trying to back her against a wall.

"This is a city school, and that lab you were in was my responsibility." He replied, still edging her toward the wall, "I wouldn't like to come in the morning and find that everything had been messed up for my 8:00 Physics class." Hazel sighed deeply. She knew they would get nowhere if both had their guards up. What she really wanted was for him to turn off whatever that thing was. Then she would have the advantage.

"I don't think those are allowed on school property," she said pointing to his knife.

"How about I say I'm sorry, you put the knife away and we forget the whole thing." Just turn that damn thing off she thought. His eyes flicked to the knife briefly then seemed to twinkle when they focussed back on her, "Good point. But don't come back. I've got a friend who can track you down if I find anything amiss."

He backed away toward the lab door. Unfortunately, she still couldn't see his aura. Damned cautious this guy was. Curiosity was once again ruling out common sense.

"I'm not afraid of your friend," Hazel stated. Standing at a safe distance she fixed him with a stare. It was then that he noticed her eye colours. 

"May I ask a question?" Hazel said in her most innocent voice. He stared again and blinked. Two surprises in a few seconds seemed a bit much for him, "Well, it depends. What's your question?"

"I like to see a person's face when I talk to him, if you wouldn't mind" she said in what she hoped was an offhanded tone. He looked startled, chuckled, then pulled the ski mask back. She saw the aura around his head, but not the rest of his body. Hazel smiled a little to herself.

"Well seeing how you asked me what I'm doing here I think it's only fair if I ask you the same." She watched him closely he was looking at her in a way that was making her uncomfortable. She felt a cramp begin in her leg. His eyes shifted focus slightly,

"I'm Dr. Anthony Zacharias. I'm the physics and Math teacher here at the high school, and that was my physics lab you'd broken into. I'd forgotten a magazine I'd wanted to read, and had come back to get it." She nodded; she would remember that name. He was still looking at her in that way. She had to fight the urge to say "What?!" She managed to remain silent. He seemed to think for a moment, then came to a decision after sighing.

"Well, it seems to me you could use something to drink and eat. There's a café down the street. Let me get my magazine, and we can get a bite to eat. That is, if you're still here." Hazel thought for a moment, she did want to go and it was unlikely she could do her research tonight anyway. She put her back to the wall and waited for him to get his magazine.

End of Chapter 1

  


**__** **__** **__**


	2. "Trump Card"

**__**

Ptah was my beta reader and he wrote the small bit between Cybersix and Lucas, enjoy!

Hazel  
Chapter 2 "Trump Card"  
  
Hazel followed Dr. Zack out on to the street. She didn't say anything. She was too busy thinking of what and how she was going to ask Dr. Zack her questions. It really was a beautiful night, the stars were out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon was full with a nice warm wind. Suddenly, as she was walking, a pain shot through her leg, making her stumble. Dr. Zack caught her by her arm, "Are you okay?" he asked her.   
"I'm fine," Hazel answered regaining her composure. She wanted to hurry to the cafe so she could sit down. She thought that after she talked to Dr. Zack she would head to the airport and open her safety box. Inside she had two vials of sustenance a scary low.   
Dr. Zack looked a bit worried; "It's a fair walk. We could go to McDonald's, or I can get us a taxi." Hazel seriously considered the offer for a moment but didn't like the idea of being in a cab. She took another step and saw she wasn't going to make it to the cafe.  
"Maybe we should just go to McDonald's," she said finally."It's right around the corner." He pointed.  
  
They didn't arrive a moment too soon for Hazel. She ordered a large fry, a Flurry and a Pepsi. Dr. Zack ordered a Chicken Salad and a Sprite. She hobbled to the back corner while he paid for the order, waited for it, and brought it to her. Hazel looked up gratefully as Dr. Zack walked up to her. She immediately grabbed her drink not realizing before how thirsty she was. After thinking for a moment then started her interigation.  
"May I ask why you're nervous?" she questioned.   
Dr. Zack smiled, "Am I that obvious? I suppose it may have something to do with having dinner with a woman who's a third my age. The last time I did that..." His eyes flickered to look over her shoulder, as if looking at some distant memory, but didn't finish the sentence.   
Now Hazel smiled. "Oh I wasn't talking about that. What I mean is why are you so nervous in general? As for you being uncomfortable around me, rest assured that in my mind we have worked out our differences". She meant what she said, for she had already labeled Dr. Zack as a friend. She often went in and out of friendships quickly.   
Dr. Zack grinned a bit too broadly, "Actually, I am a world-famous Physicist, specializing in Quantum Mechanics, who stumbled onto revolutionary energy manipulation technology, and thus lives in fear of his life as a lowly high school teacher hiding from oil company mercenaries and fanatical terrorists from islamic countries bent on maintaining their lucrative monopolies."   
Hazel looked at him for a moment he was telling the truth.  
"I see" was all she could say to that; it wasn't really her area. It was interesting though and she may check it out later. "Would all this have to do with your ski mask thingy". That would be the technical term she thought to herself.   
Dr. Zack looked startled, as if his bluff had been called in a game of cards. He glanced around, checking to see who might be listening, then leaned forward and repeated quietly, "Revolutionary energy manipulation technology."   
Hazel opened her mouth to say something but never got it out. Another spam shot up her leg and she went a little limp. She gritted her teeth and concentrated, it passed.  
He noted her reaction and sighed, "Speaking of energy, you probably could use this." He said very quietly, so that no one could overhear him.  
From inside his coat pocket, Dr. Zack pulled out a vial of sustenance and held it out to her, it's green glow shining through his fingers.   
As Hazel stared at the vial, questions started running through her head. What was a human doing with sustenance? How did he know she needed it? Where did he get it? Does he work with Von R? She gave herself a little shake. Like it or not she needed it. She reached out and took the vail. Drinking it down she felt the energy begin flowing through her.  
"Thanks, how did you know?" He was about to answer, but his attention was drawn to something to her right. Hazel turned and saw that one of the McDonald's employees was staring at them.  
Dr. Zack grinned, "Just a taste test for a new soda pop idea I got!" he said to the employee, "Gotta make sure it appeals to the target audience!" He turned to Hazel, "What do you think it needs?" he asked her.   
Hazel looked over at Dr. Zack "I think it's a little strong," she said then winked. "Maybe add a little more sugar and the kids' ll love it this Halloween".   
"Now THAT'S an angle I didn't think about!" Dr. Zack enthused, "I could push the safety aspect too!"  
The employee smiled, rolled her eyes, finished wiping up the tables in the back, and walked back into the kitchen area.  
Dr. Zack leaned forward toward Hazel; "I'd rather keep the "how" to myself for now. Suffice it to say I can tell you run on sustenance, and I surmise your "research" may have something to do with it. It's fabrication is a puzzle I'd like to solve, for some good reasons, and could use some insights from someone who used to be associated with the original discoverer."   
"I don't have any information on it I'm afraid" Hazel said after a minute of hesitation. This was a bit of a lie but she thought it was all right. She looked out the window the sun would rising soon. Sighing she started dipping her fries in her Flurry.   
  
There was now no point in going to the airport so Hazel had a little run before the sun came up. She had found that she thought better when she was moving it was like while her consious mind was busy her subconcious mind could solve anything. She would like to keep an eye on the doctor if he knew about sustenance even if he was a friend.   
The easiest way to do that would be to go to Meridiana High School. She argued with herself for a while about this but in the end thought that it was the best move. Besides, it wouldn't hurt her to have a bit more schooling. At the same time she was a bit unnerved from her brief talk with Dr. Zack. It had awakened a few old memories: Memories she wished she didn't have.  
  
After running away from Von R she didn't really know what to do. She had skills but was still only ten years old. What happened next turned out to be a curse and a blessing.  
It started in a busy subway station. She was hiding just outside a crowd of people trying to cut in with a family so she could get a free ride. Otherwise she would have to walk or wait until the cover of night to jump onto a train. She was lost in thought, which is why she didn't see him at first. He was just suddenly beside her. She felt something cold on her side.  
"Don't scream and just walk with me," he said. All she could gather from his aura was that he could not to be trusted. However, she didn't think his main purpose was to harm her. Hazel didn't know what to do. She had never been outside Von R's lab before but still she knew not to show her "powers" in front of humans. She decided to go with him. He walked down the tunnels and out into the street. They made so many turns Hazel was soon lost. When he at last stopped they were in front of an apartment building. The cold thing was still at her side and she thought it wise not to ask questions. He led her inside and told her to wait in the corner. She did as she was told and looked on at the 6 men in the room. She didn't like the looks or auras of any of them; all had killed at least once. She wondered if she could fight them and win. After careful concideration she decided they were full-grown men and a few in good shape. Her being anything special wouldn't tip the sides much, not that it wouldn't be worth a try.  
"Come here little girl," said a man who looked to be about 25, a heavy drinker. She smiled at him and went over. He took her hand; she gave him a hard squeeze. He looked down at her in surprise.   
"What's your name?" he crouched down as he said this.  
"Hazel"  
"What's your last name Hazel?" he asked in what he must have thought was a gentle voice.  
"I don't have one"   
"What are your parents's names?" he asked slightly annoyed  
"I haven't got any" she told him, with no emotion in her face. She gave him a hard stare that made him visibly uncomfortable. He saw her eyes and didn't like them at all. He went back with his partners and they talked some more. Finally, he came over to her again. She had a feeling they were being easy on her because she was a girl.  
"Would you like to play a game?" he questioned. Hazel cocked her head to the side to show she was listening.  
"I'm going to walk around the room", he said, "and you're going to follow me". He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet; he showed it to her, then put it back in his pocket.  
"I want you to try to get it out of my pocket without me knowing. If you do, you win. Sound like fun?" Hazel put on a small knowing smile but said nothing. As he got up she followed him and walked around behind him. With in seconds she had located the wallet and had it in her hands. He didn't feel a thing. When she showed him, he was impressed. They did this a few more times until they told her to go to bed. She thought this funny, but went anyway.  
She soon became very good at pick pocketing and liked the challenge. She stayed with these people because she had nowhere else to go. She learned how to make good deals, learned to use her power to see where people were weak and hit them there. As the years went by she started doing more than just picking pockets, and started working with several criminals. She was smarter than she should be but had only learned to read, write and do math. She was more or less street smart. She ventured to ripping off cars, robbing stores, and doing deals with different gangs. Of course she got into fights, but soon not many had the guts to challenge her.   
She had been cornered by the police a few times, and let them take her in, not wanting to appear as being anything more than she appeared. She was sent to foster homes, not staying more then three days. She also served one year in a detention center. By that time she had discovered the payoffs and was incredibly patient. After she was through, she made sure there was no record of her at all. She got all the right contacts and with a little of her own dirty work it was easy. She started working on her own more and more, and soon preferred to be alone. After the supply of sustenance she had taken with her ran out, she started hunting Fixed Ideas, Technos and Types for sustenance, eventually making her way to Meridiana.   
One thing she was proud of is that she never hurt an innocent person, and had never killed a human.  
  
********  
  
Hazel went to her first class and sat down in the back. A few guys with no girlfriends in the area to speak to looked over at her. She was using the name Hazel Smith. She had chosen to wear tight, dark blue jeans, a black top with long sleeves and a red vest.   
She couldn't believe she had talked herself into this. The day had been dull and hard. Her teachers were OK but her classmates were starting to get to her.   
The teacher came in and started class. He had dark black hair and his aura was... Wait a minute!   
Hazel couldn't help but stare for a second; there must be some mistake.   
No. There was no mistake; her male literature teacher was one of the chicks that had chased her the other night! Of this she was sure. Oh,this is good! This is very, very good! Ideas started getting jammed in her head, so quickly did they present themselves for consideration.   
In the front row Hazel noticed the girl she had met in the alley, Lori. She was making puppy eyes at her teacher, Adrian Seidelman. Hazel couldn't stop herself; she burst out laughing when Lori was sent out of the room. She got some funny looks but that was OK.  
At the end of the day she followed her serious-looking literature teacher to what looked like a cafe. Mr. Seidelman waved and walked over to a man with messy blonde hair. Hazel recognized him as her biology teacher, Lucas Amato. She chose a table not far away and listened in. For a while they didn't talk about anything interesting, it was hockey season; Mr. Seidelman's aura was behaving strangely though. She went to the washroom to laugh a little to herself when it looked like love; school sure wasn't going to be as boring as she had first thought.   
Soon Mr. Seidelman was on the move again; she followed a few minutes later. It was getting dark so Hazel decided it was safe to start jumping. She tailed Mr. Seidelman to his apartment. She waited outside for several minutes, waiting, until the woman in the cape jumped out the window. Hiding behind the chimneys of some factories, Hazel followed the woman until she reached another apartment.  
  
**__** The woman stopped on a rooftop. Hazel hid behind a chimney and peered around the edge.  
The woman seemed hesitant, looking for a long time at a window of an apartment building across the street. The light coming from within the apartment was a mix of yellow and moving whites and greens.   
Her aura reflected uncertainty and was that a touch of fear? No, it was anxiety.   
  
She inhaled, then leaped across to the other building, landing on the ledge. Hazel quickly went to a near by spot, staying low.   
The woman walked along the ledge to the window, held her hand out, seemed to hesitate, then rapped lightly on it.   
The window opened to reveal Lucas Amato. Wasn't she just eating with him? So she must not know her secret.  
"Cybersix!" What an odd name. Well who am I to talk, Velvet ten.  
"Good evening, Lucas!" She bobbed her head to look inside, "Are you busy? Should I come back later?"  
"Uhh! No! No! Come on in!"  
Cybersix entered the apartment.  
Hazel turned so she had a clear view of the inside of the apartment then let her incredible sense of hearing wonder.  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
"No. Should there be?" She asked, flicking her cape aside as she slid into a chair. Hazel marvelled: her body language seemed so calm and nonchalant, while her aura screamed of tension. It was almost funny.  
"Well, when you come by, it's usually because there's trouble."   
"Oh?" touch of embarrassment, then a small, low, feminine laugh, "I suppose so. Life has its ups and downs, so they say."  
"And yours is up right now, lots of sustenance?"  
"For the moment, yes." Pause, "Could you tell me why do you guys like that stuff?"  
"Soccer? Oh, uh, well, ah…"  
Soft laugh. Hazel could see the tension was dissolving, and there was a hint of enjoyment about the edges of the rapidly calming aura, "Ohh! Don't bother! I can see I came at an inconvenient time. I'll check the soccer schedule next time I decide to pop in unannounced!" She got up.   
  
Hazel retreated, leaped back across the street, and watched as Cybersix walked to the window, letting her eyes fix on his as she walked past. Hazel suppressed a laugh: One didn't need to see his aura to tell that the guy was totally besotted with her. For her part, Cybersix's aura looked something like Von R's after an experiment went unusually well, and the man was delighted with the outcome. Speaking of Von R she thought I better not let myself forget the task at hand and why I'm here.  
"Good night Lucas."  
"Ahh, Good night, Cybersix! Hurry back!"  
"Oh, I will!" She glanced at the TV, "I might bring chips next time."  
Hazel scrambled to hide behind a chimney as Cybersix leaped across to the roof she was on.  
  
Hazel had heard all she needed to hear, Fixed Ideas meant sustenance. That meant Cybersix was made by Von R, but who was that other woman? She shook her head. One thing at a time, she told herself. Deal with this potential opportunity first.   
She sped off into the night and found a nice tall tower where no one could sneak up on her. As the wind ruffled her hair she let her mind wander. Now she could think this out...   
One, Hazel thought, my male literature teacher is a female. A female who chased me, so I don't think I would have liked it if she had caught me. Two she has three friends that I know of: one is not dangerous, a human, the other two I only know their names and that one I know has at least my strength and speed.   
Three I know something very private about her. And that, Hazel concluded. was the most important thing of all. Having made a decision, Hazel got up and made a beeline for her hotel.  
  
*three days later*  
  
Hazel was sitting in the desk chair when Cybersix returned to her apartment. Hazel had kept a good distance the last few days but had discovered that Data 7 was a big Black Panther, who Cybersix had called brother. Well, Hazel had thought, if came from Von R, then I guess anything's possible.  
"Good evening Mr. Seidelman or do you go by Cybersix?" Cybersix wheeled around to face Hazel.  
"Who are you?" she asked in a sharp tone.  
"That's popular question around here," Hazel said coming out of the shadows.  
"I know you" Cybersix said.  
"Yes you do' Hazel mildly answered, "I'm in your class!"  
"What do you want?" Cybersix took on a business-like tone. Hazel smiled and walked over to the nightstand, taking her time.  
"I want what you want," she answered finally.  
"Oh and what is it I want?" Cybersix said, probably knowing the answer.  
"You want me to keep your secret. And I will. For a price."  
Cybersix raised her eyebrow in response.  
"Sustenance. 2 vials every 10 days. I don't think that's too much to ask." Hazel looked Cybersix over carefully, wondering what she would do. She was angry even if her face didn't show it. She was also afraid. Hazel held her breath: if there was going to be a fight between them, Hazel would lose or barely get away. It was her hope that Cybersix didn't know that and wouldn't want to risk Hazel vanishing with such knowledge.   
After a moment Cybersix said "OK," but in a tone saying you haven't won yet. Hazel chose to ignore this.  
"Wise choice. We wouldn't want Lucas to find out his best friend is his freaky hooker now would we?" She knew she was being cruel but had to make her point clear. She also knew she was pushing it. Cybersix's aura was flaring with fury, but fear was evident also. Hazel secretly admired the way she kept it from showingin on her face. Hmm, on second thought, maybe she shouldn't have made the hooker crack. Hazel quickly decided that she wasn't in much immediate danger, though, because she had the trump card, and there was nothing Cybersix could do about it.  
"Meet me at the harbor in 10 days with the sustenance at 1:00 AM. Also, as I'm sure you have guessed, come alone. Good night Cybersix."   
With that, Hazel jumped out the window and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
End of chapter 2

Please r/r thanks  



	3. 

Hazel   
Chapter 3 "It's a Matter of Time"  
  
Hazel ran through the darkness back to her hotel. When she got there and looked at her room and its poor defenses, she decided to find a better residence. Checking out she made her way to a more upscale hotel downtown, got a room, rented a suit, and went done to the pool area. The smell of clorine hit her hard, so she went over to the hot tub and sat down. It relaxed her so much; she felt she could now think of her next move. She was not so stupid to think this would last long, and knew she would be back out hunting Fixed Ideas and just getting off. She also had to worry about Cybersix's friends. Speaking of friends, she had a feeling that Dr. Zack would not approve of this. She made a note to talk to him soon. She stayed in the tub for about half an hour before thinking it would not be good to let herself fall asleep in it. Climbing out, she made it back to her room and collapsed on the bed. She was out in a matter of minutes.  
  
*********  
Opening her eyes, sunlight was pouring in the window. Looking at her clock Hazel saw it was 11:00am, oh great school. If she hurried she could make it there by lunch. Lunch! She felt a groan from somewhere around her middle. Well, maybe she could stop for a quick snack.  
  
***********  
At school things weren't going too bad. She got detention but didn't really care and doubted she would show up. Literature class was interesting. Cybersix was being very cool toward her but at same time acting indifferent. Her aura was a mass of stress, fear and anger. Hazel smiled to herself, feeling sorry she was going to miss the encounter with Lucas. He didn't strike her as being quick on the uptake.  
  
************  
About three days before the sustenance was due, Hazel started getting edgy herself. What if Cybersix brought someone with her? What if she didn't show up at all? No, she would. Hazel knew from her aura she would. Besides, Hazel hadn't been bluffing that she would tell everyone. She threw on her black leather pants and tank top. She looked out at the gathering clouds, took a breath, and was out, daring gravity to make a claim on her.   
  
Once she got into an older part of town, Hazel looked down and saw a little boy running with Fixed Ideas. Fixed Ideas?? She quickly and quietly tracked them, but prudently put some distance between them. The boy stopped at a corner and searched the sky. He had a mean spirit; she saw and was quick to anger. He had little mercy, but she felt quite certain she would win in a match of wits.   
  
He kept going until he reached a mansion, where he then started ordering the Fixed Ideas about. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to bring one or two down for the count in case something went wrong with Cybersix. Hazel counted 10 Fixed Ideas. After doing some fast calculations, she came to the conclusion that trying to take out one or two could be suicidal for her if she was seen.   
  
The little boy went into the building so much like a General, that Hazel wanted to laugh. Sneaking a look inside the windows, she had a good view of what was going on inside.  
  
"Do you have a new plan yet Jose?"   
  
Hazel took in a quick breath of air. It was Von R! Not that she hadn't guessed this boy was with him, but it was still a shock to see him.  
  
"No not yet father" Jose said, almost begging. Yet he wasn't really afraid, odd.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Jose? I must have Cybersix back soon. The longer she stays away the more she will fight" Hazel bit her lip. Perfect, she thought, just perfect. Another threat to the sustenance gravy train.  
  
"I will have a new plan by tomorrow" Jose promised.  
  
"You'd better" the screen said before it went blank. Jose threw a brief tantrum, then stomped off to his desk and started typing on his computer.   
  
The door opened and a woman with shoulder length blonde hair walked in. Her aura was hard to read, and Hazel thought she saw a bit of evilness, but she gave up trying: It was just too weird. The girl gave Jose what Hazel took as an evil smile.  
"Father not happy?" she asked in a casual voice.  
"Shut up and get out of here!" was all the boy would say. "Another desperate individual," was Hazel's last thought before vanishing.  
  
She had to think again: She seemed to be finding herself doing that a lot lately. The stakes were high, for it was either Cybersix or her, plain and simple. She was most likely to get killed or have to leave town in the situation with Cybersix, but they were on the same side. No, let that rest for a moment and consider Jose now.   
  
She played the scene again in her head. Why wasn't Jose scared of Von R? Well, yes, there was a little fear, but not as much as would be expected. Well, it wasn't because Von R was an understanding and caring person. Hazel knew she had been shaken by seeing her creator. See it logically, she told herself to regain her focus. What does Von R have to chain us to him? Sustenance. Maybe Jose knows how to make substenance, or knows how to free himself of it, or doesn't even need it. So let's say, just for the sake of argument, he could break away any time and know he'd never have to look back. He would then have little to fear. Yet it seemed to her, from his brief tantrum, he wanted to prove himself to be better then is creator. Hazel made a mental note to check up on him every now and again to be on the safe side.   
Back to my problem with Cybersix, Hazel thought. Well there is no problem yet. Really, everything is just peachy. And if she had anything to say about it, it would stay that way.  
  
***********  
  
Two days before it was zero hour. Hazel was starting to get that calming feeling she got just before a climax. She would feel trouble coming and just before it hit her body would relax and take a mind of it's own. In the past this has served her well and on more then one occasion kept her from panicking. She would have to use one of her vials from her safe box tonight though. She wanted her strength up, just in case...   
  
************  
On her way back from the airport with the precious liquid in her veins, Hazel saw what looked like some sort of explosion go off. Quickly, and without much conscious thought, she changed her course to get closer. Suddenly, shadows exploded all at once around her. She saw a black blur fighting Fixed Ideas left and right. Taking a breath, Hazel concentrated.   
  
It was Cybersix! Before anyone who mattered saw her, Hazel ducked into an alley, noting the odds in the fight. 15 Fixed Ideas were just out of her league.   
  
Then there were 2 black blurs flying all over the place. "Oh shit!" Hazel thought as the woman she had seen at the bank came into view. "Not her again!" she groaned.  
  
She quickly regained her self control, "Stay cool," Hazel told herself, "Remember, you have an advantage."  
  
Between the two of them they made short work of the Fixed Ideas, with the majority deciding to leave the scene of battle. Quickly.  
  
Cybersix and the woman began collecting the vials: Hazel counted five. Cybersix was breathing a bit deeply. The woman looked over at her but said nothing. Hazel thought it must be stress. She got ready to jump onto the roof when, without warning, the woman leapt at Hazel.   
"Who the hell are you?" she said after pinning Hazel to the wall.   
"Damn!" Hazel thought, "She's fast!" She put up a halfhearted struggle, then gave up and decided to play her trump card, "Ask Cybersix" Hazel said in a calm voice, "She'll tell you. But if she doesn't want to..." Hazel carefully let her voice trail off. The woman looked at Cybersix, unsure of what to do.  
"Let her go 24" She finally said. 24 looked doubtful for a second until Cybersix fixed her with a hard look. Shrugging, 24 pushed Hazel into the wall a little before letting go.  
  
"Whatever" she said. Hazel could tell that 24 knew that she and Cybersix weren't the best of friends. Now that she had time, Hazel had a look at 24, who she had decided was most likely Cyber24. She had a strong will and had an overwhelming personality.   
  
Hazel turned her attention back to Cybersix, "Glad to see you're stocking up," she said idly.  
  
Cybersix gave her a very cold look. Hazel just turned and started walking nonchalantly down the street.  
********  
Hazel turned up very early at the harbor the night the sustenance was due. She scanned the area and didn't see anyone. She waited for an hour and a half before Cybersix made an appearance. Hazel made sure she was alone before jumping down near her.  
"Did you bring it?" Hazel asked in a very business like tone. Cybersix took out two vials of glowing sustenance from her collar pocket, lighting up both their faces. They were the only light source around, not that it mattered.  
"Here," she said in a harsh voice, "Enjoy!"   
Hazel smiled for Cybersix's benefit, "Oh, I will. Same place same time in ten days". It wasn't a question. It was a command. Hazel jumped up into the air and jumped off in a fashion that covered in the blackness.   
  
Neither Cybersix nor Hazel saw the glowing, black eyes of Cyber 24.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
  
  



	4. "Cause and Effect"

  
  
Hazel   
Chapter 4 "Cause and Effect"  
  
Hazel was actually shaking as she ran across Meridiana, such was her excitement. She suddenly stopped dead in the middle of a jump and just made it to the other side. She wondered what day it was today. She panicked a bit inside and did a brief memory search. After looking down at the street below, she  
gracefully joined the humans bellow her.  
  
She hadn't walked far when she came to the place she was looking for: A little out of the way computer shop. She figured it would be too much to hope that the security system could be turned off from the outside. Sighing she headed round back. A few minutes later the power had been turned off and Hazel was  
inside the store. Acting much like any normal customer would she picked out a lab top and even considered leaving some money on the counter for the fun of it  
along with anote saying they needed better hours. She was out and gone as quickly as she had come.  
  
A few streets away Hazel plugged her new lab top into a phone booth and was accessing the Internet. She found the site she was looking for with expert ease. Logged in. A small smile found it's way onto her face as the information she was seeking came up. She quietly and carefully folded up the lab top and  
sped off for her hotel, her mind at some peace.  
***********  
  
Beep, beep, beep, SLAM. Why do I even set that, Hazel wondered, as she rolled over in bed. She had gotten to sleep very late and had really only stared blankly into the dark around her. Groaning and whining to herself, she crawled out of bed and into some clothes.  
***********  
  
  
Later in the day before lunch. Hazel walked just behind Mr. Seidelman, who did not seem to be aware of her presence. If he did, he didn't acknowledge her presence. Hazel had decided that it was a good point to give Cybersix a friendly reminder of just what was at sake between sustenance deliveries.   
She waited patiently until she heard what could only be Lucas. Wiping a smile off her lips Hazel ran up to them.  
  
"Cy-Mr. Sidelman!" she pointedly called. Cybersix's head shot up. Lucas seemed to think he had heard wrong.  
"I just wanted to give you my Book Report early" she continued, as if nothing had happened.  
"Thank-you" Cybersix said. She appeared to have gotten the intended message, but just in case, Hazel had already wrtten a little note in the otherwise blank book restating the agreed-upon place and time of their next  
meeting.   
  
  
Walking around the corner on the way to her next class Hazel almost walked right into Dr. Zack.  
"Oh hello" she said, remembering her mental note she'd made to talk to him.   
"How are you?" she asked, giving  
him an innocent smile. Dr. Zack seemed a bit startled and uncomfortable when he saw her, "I'm doing fine, thank you." He replied. Hazel had been watching Dr. Zack around other students, and this response seemed more reserved than   
normal. Inside Hazel floundered a little. She got the crazy idea that he knew what she was doing, but how could he? His aura was portraying him having a feeling of alarm. Hazel frowned a little but didn't let her voice   
show anything.  
"Is there something on your mind?" she asked, sounding concerned.  
"Oh? Uh, nothing, nothing!" he said hastily, glancing at his watch, ""Excuse me, but I've got to get to a class now!" He smiled weakly and hurried off.  
"Wait!" Hazel called after him. She knew something was up from his aura and she had little doubt it had to do with her, "Could we talk after school today? It's somewhat important". She said all this in a tone that could not be ignored. Something was up and she had to find out what it was. He looked rather troubled, but said, "I stay about an hour after school lets out today. I'll  
be in my office next to the Physics lab. My hours are on the door."   
"I'll be there," she said more to herself then to him.  
*******  
  
Later that day Hazel could be seen standing outside Dr. Zack's office. She had brought her books, more so as a comfort than a need. She knocked lightly on the door and waited.  
"Come in," said a voice from with in. Hazel did just that. He was siting at his desk having a look at some papers.  
"Hello, I came to discuss what was on your mind today" she started, getting right to the point, "I know it's important and I would like you to tell me". Hazel finished giving him a stern look.   
"Close the door and have a seat, Hazel." he said, returning an equally stern look. Hazel shut the door and took a seat after a moments hesitation. He sat for a few moments, apparently attempting to decide how to start the conversation, then muttered, "May as well come out with it. So, Hazel, what is your position with regard to your creator, Dr. Von Richter?" Hazel was quite taken aback by this but didn't let it show, "So you know about Von R?" It was more of a statement than a question. Now she knew she would   
be treading on thin ice. She also again got the feeling Dr. Zack knew about Cybersix, "He and I have not seen or heard from each other since I ran away at 10". She said crossing her arms. Dr. Zack nodded, as if checking off something on a list in his head. He steepled his fingers and rested his elbows on his desk, ""Then you are aware of the kind of man that is posing a real threat to this city. Unless you've just recently arrived or have had your head stuck under a rock someplace for the last several months, you've probably heard of reports of a living mud ball attacking a theatre, a giant mollusk saving the city a lot of money by demolishing the old bridge, and that drilling robot whose pieces they found under that construction site across from the central bank. If those haven't caught your attention, then certainly a little bird, or perhaps a hundred of them, may have informed you." Hazel was rather unimpressed by this information.  
"I'm new here in the city but I'm aware of what kind of man we're dealing with."  
"Well, he seems to have set his sights on this city for some strange reason. Life would be unpleasant for all of us here, including you, if he succeeds. It behooves all of us to work together against him. Or at least not to impose selfish burdens on each other. Especially not on one certain lady who's been at the head of the battle all this time," He sighed at some recollection, "I imagine Von Richter would give nearly anything to get rid of her." This was defenitly not good. Hazel sighed, feeling more tired then she had in days.  
"I'll look over my current situation again and perhaps speak with you again later". she said getting up to go. There was really no point in trying to make him see things her way.  
"Have a nice evening." Dr. Zack replied as she left his office.  
  
The talk with Dr. Zack had been interesting to say the least. She walked down the street watching the people around her: She didn't think it was safe to jump, as she was keen on not being seen. As she was making her way into a dark ally she saw the little boy again. He was being carried by a Fixed Idea, and they were headed right for her! Don't do anything rash, she thought to herself, it's very likely they don't remember you. However, the boy did stop to yell at her, but Hazel paid him little heed, "Buzz off!" he started.   
Hazel found taking orders from a kid that looked all of 7 to be very amusing, and cracked up in front of him. He yelled at his Fixed Ideas   
to do something but Hazel held her hand up.   
"Wait! I know who you are! You're Von R's   
little errand boy, Jose" she said.   
Boy this wasn't improving her popularity with him! He scowled at her, "For the last time, I'M NOT A CHILD!" he seemed beside himself now. It started to come back to her how easy it was to get him going. It didn't even cross his mind, in his rage, that she shouldn't even know who Von R was. Of course,  
her memories of Jose were few, but they were enough. Her mind kept telling her she should just stay away from him, but a thought had crept into her  
mind.  
After a few minutes, she'd heard enough and sternlysaid "Do you want to know what I have to offer or not?" That stopped him for the moment, "What you   
have to offer?" he suddenly looked curious and alert.  
"Yes" Hazel went on, "I'm one of Von R's creations as well! I, however, am sick of having to go to Von R for sustenance. I thought we could make a little deal between the two of us." At that moment, he did look interested.  
"What'd you have in mind?" asked the blonde, who Hazel had not seen, come up. She hated how the people in this city, well the inhuman ones anyway,   
did that.  
"Well I know that Von R wants you to catch and deliver the one called Cybersix to him. I know how to get her for you. You can take all the credit and not even mention me, if you want. In return you will free  
me of sustenance." Everyone in the ally was silent after this little   
speech. At last Jose spoke, "So, you'll get Cybersix for me if I take care of your sustenance problem?"  
"Yep that's all there is to it"   
"What's your name?" he demanded. Hazel thought quickly, picking a name she had a little ID for, "Techno 1287."   
"How would you capture her?" he went on.  
"Let's just say I have the right connections, don't worry about that". While Jose was thinking that over the blonde girl looked Hazel over, "I've never seen you before," she said suspiciously.  
"I'm one of those types that just blend into the crowd. I don't play a big part and I don't like having to go to Von R for sustenance."  
"I want to see your tattoo," the girl suddenly said. Hazel gave her a sly smile.   
"I'd show you, but it's in a rather private place." The girl gave Hazel a look, then smiled herself, "All right" she said. Hazel didn't think the girl believed her but it was ok between them. Once again, Hazel tried to   
read her aura, and couldn't.   
"May I ask who you are?" Hazel ventured. The girl was quiet for a moment before saying, "Quaren" in a thick voice, almost prissy, in Hazel's opinion.  
  
Jose chose that moment to come over, "I'll take you up on your offer. You get me Cybersix."   
"And you'll free me?" Hazel questioned, watching him carefully to see if he was lying.   
"And I'll free you." He said looking pleased. Hazel looked carefully at his aura: He was telling the truth. Warning bells still went off in her head, but she ignored them.   
"Meet me at Westside Avenue in 9 days at 1:00 AM. Bring your men." She had picked Westside av. because if she did decide to turn back she could and no one would be the wiser. She also wasn't going to give him any information on Cybersix for two reasons. The first was the obvious reason he wouldn't need her if he knew. Two, she had a promise to keep to Cybersix herself. Hazel had said she wouldn't tell anyone Adrian and Cybersix were one and the same if she got substenamce. Cybersix had kept her end of the deal and in her own way Hazel thought she was to. Making her exit onto the street she could feel Quaren's eyes on her retreating back.  
End of Chapter 4  



	5. "Showdown"

AN: I'm back and once again Ptah was my beta reader so thanks go out to him.  
  
Hazel  
Chapter 5 "Showdown"  
  
Hazel's confidence was once again high as she went over in her head just  
what she would do. It was a simple but effective plan; she would meet Jose and  
take him with her to the harbor. Make him and his Fixed Ideas wait for her  
signal. When Cybersix arrived she would use her information to make her  
surrender. This would be an empty threat, however, as she would never tell  
Jose.   
  
She saw one flaw in the plan: If this didn't work then she and the Fixed Ideas  
would have to fight Cybersix. She felt sure if she had their help she would win.   
  
She came to her hotel window and landed like a cat on the carpet. She reached  
for a brush and ran it through her hair while she logged into the Internet. She  
whistled, "Wow, this was going to be cutting it close."  
  
Days began to move very slowly for Hazel. She couldn't have been doing  
as bad as Cybersix however. Her stress levels were high and Hazel overheard  
the school nurse asking Adrian if he was all right.  
  
It was about 3 days before the big meeting. Hazel was sitting in class  
staring into space as Mr. Sidelman droned on. As he handed out some tests he  
gave Hazel a look that Hazel couldn't quite decipher.   
  
As she was walking back to her hotel, she heard someone hiding in an  
alley. She took it as a kid hiding from the bullies that seem to be at every school.  
Hazel didn't realize it until it was too late. She was being followed. She ducked  
into the shadows and began making her way around back. Suddenly she was  
grabbed from behind by some passably strong hands. Acting on instinct she  
flipped the person over her shoulder. He landed on the ground with a grunt.  
Hazel saw she was surrounded. Lori came out from the back.  
"You stay away from Sidelman," she said in a tough girl voice.  
"Huh" was all Hazel could say feeling very slow, "What are you talking  
about?"  
"Don't play innocent" she hissed, "I've seen you following him around school  
and making small talk."  
"Oh you think that I..." The situation was coming into focus for Hazel and she  
had to fight to keep her laughter down, "Don't worry! He's all yours!" Hazel  
said as she got control of herself.  
"This is your only warning!" Lori continued menacingly. The guys around  
her immediately began to move in. Hazel went to a fighting position.  
"I wouldn't" Hazel warned. The guys didn't pay any attention. Hazel's  
desire to fight and win came back to her. The first guy lunged at her in a rather  
inexperienced fashion. She easily avoided him, throwing him easily against the  
wall, making it look like something a human could do. The other boys were  
rethinking their course of action. Lori's aura showed that she was a bit put out  
by this. Hazel wondered if Lori was going to remember the $100 Hazel had  
given her. She hoped not.   
"Look", said Hazel, "I'll stay away from Sidelman as long as you stay away  
from me".   
Lori nodded but put in her two cents, "But it you don't...".   
Hazel got the message.   
  
The night of the meeting, Hazel saw Jose, as they had planned, at  
Westside Avenue. Nothing had changed, and they were going to go through  
with it.  
"So where's Cybersix?" He said instead of a greeting.  
"Well you may have to help me do the actual capture, but she'll be here  
tonight, and I think she'll surrender." Hazel smiled.  
  
Cybersix did indeed show at exactly 1:00am. She stood looking around  
her when Hazel dropped down from seemingly nowhere.   
"Change of plans" Hazel announced as Cybersix pulled out the sustenace.  
Cybersix sighed, "I don't have any more on me right now".  
"Oh" Hazel went on, "I don't want that any more! You see, I have a better  
deal going, but it DOES involve you."  
Cybersix didn't say anything, but she was listening, her face set.  
"You have to give yourself up to Jose or..." Hazel shrugged. Cybersix didn't look well: her aura was rather weak. Hazel figured she must have cut her own sustenance short to mske this delivery. This should be easy Hazel thought.  
"No!", came voice from somewhere above them before Cybersix could  
respond. All of a sudden Cyber24 jumped down near the party along with  
Data7.   
Uh oh, Hazel thought. Time to go to plan B. She stamped her foot, the signal  
for Jose to appear. He did with his Fixed Ideas and Quaren! When did she  
come? Oh well, Hazel thought, it would only improve the odds, which at the  
moment were about 15 Fixed Ideas, Jose, Quaren and Hazel vs Cybersix,  
Cyber24 and Data7.  
  
Hazel didn't move: she always waited for the other person to make the first  
attack. The same cannot be said for Cyber24, for she jumped Quaren and what  
resulted was a lot of snappy remarks and blurs. She heard Jose scream at his  
Fixed Ideas to get in there. Data7 seemed to have chosen them. Hazel turned  
back to face her opponent and her heart sank.   
  
Cybersix had tired of waiting and rushed Hazel with amazing speed. Hazel  
felt Cybersix's foot contact with her   
  
jaw. Her world began to tumble. She stuck out her hands and more by luck  
then anything else felt the Earth. A little awkwardly she turned her tumble into  
a flip. Cybersix was coming back with a second attack, this time with her fist. Backing away Hazel studied her aura as a Fixed Idea fell in front of Cybersix, slowing the  
woman down slightly. Her left arm showed a weak spot. As Cybersix drew  
closer, Hazel tensed her muscles, waiting. At the last second she grabbed  
Cybersix's arm. Hazel called on all the considerable power in her legs and did a  
full   
body front flip so she was now behind Cybersix pulling her left arm over her right shoulder.   
Cybersix seemed a little shocked by all this, being used to fighting Fixed Ideas  
apparently, but she was recovering quickly. Wriggling around Cybersix tried to grab Hazel somehow with her free right hand. Hazel dodged it, knowing cybersix would soon make a mistake. It happened a second later when she reached over her left shoulder. Hazel grabbed her forearm and pulled hard. Hazel hadCybersix's other arm  
so now her arms were crossed in front of her in an X shape. Hazel backed up until she felt a wall.  
She then planted a knee in Cybersix's back, stretching her body and preventing  
escape.   
  
Hazel looked around her captive to assess the battle going on around  
her. Jose and the Fixed Ideas were dueling it out with Data 7; Cyber24 and  
Quaren looked to be fairly evenly matched. Hazel knew she was going to have  
to do something with Cybersix soon. She looked at Quaren for a moment  
longer, wishing for lady luck to be on her side. Quaren did look up and saw  
Hazel and Cybersix. Cyber24 at that moment was preparing for another attack.  
Quaren ended the fight quickly by ducking and rolling into Cyber24. Cyber24  
turned the spill into a roll, but rolled off the pier. From the sounds she was  
making, it appeared that Cyber24 was not the best of swimmers and it would  
take her a while (by cyber standards) to get out. Everyone heard the splash  
and stopped briefly to have a look around.  
  
Quaren ran up to Hazel and Cybersix, pulling out her knife as she did so.  
Hazel had never seen anything like it. It was blue with little chips in it; Quaren  
handled it with expert ease. Cybersix still wasn't going down easily, still  
struggling but in this hold her power was cut in half and she was already weak.  
"We had a deal" she hissed.  
"Yes we did, and if you notice, I kept my end."   
"What are talking about?" Cybersix asked as she shook her head.  
"We had a deal and I kept my end, then I was offered a better one" she  
explained in a manner similar to explaining that one plus one made two. Quaren  
was keeping Data 7 at bay as she held the knife in front of Cybersix; they kept glaring at each  
other, silently challenging the other to make the first move. In the end, Data 7  
backed down with his sister in such a delicate situation.   
  
Jose was yelling at his Fixed Ideas as they brought in a cage that looked as if it  
were meant to hold a small dinosaur rather then a young woman who looked to  
weigh all of a 120.   
Hazel knew what she was supposed to do; she started to ease herself  
away from the wall. Unfortunately Cybersix also knew what Hazel was supposed  
to do and was still intent on getting away. As Hazel made for the cage Quaren  
backed up slightly. Without warning Cybersix pulled away and lashed out with  
her foot catching Hazel in the stomach. Hazel groaned as the air was knocked  
out of her, she couldn't breathe. She faintly heard a splash of water as  
Cyber24 climbed out. Knowing this would be her last chance, Hazel lunged at Cybersix, hitting her in the back and shoving  
her toward the cage. Quaren helped with a kick,  
then slammed the cage door shut as Cybersix tumbled inside.  
  
Hazel lay on the ground and didn't get up immediately; she could hear talking but was  
too intent on catching her breath to listen. She felt her breathing becoming  
normal again and opened her eyes. Quaren stood next to her, looking down  
her nose. The cage, Data7 and Cyber24 were nowhere in sight. She must have  
been lying there longer then she thought.  
"Are you coming?" Quaren asked.  
"Yes" Hazel answered pulling herself up. Quaren went to turn away.  
"Thanks" Hazel almost whispered. Quaren looked a little surprised, then  
offered a small smile as they walked toward the vans. Hazel climbed in next to Jose, not keen on letting him out of her sight.   
"Where exactly are we going?" she asked while doing up her seat belt.  
"Home, to see Father".   
Again Hazel felt her breath increase, but she ignored it. She felt she would do  
anything to be free of sustenance,  
"You remember your end of the deal?" she asked in what has come to be her  
business voice.  
"Yes!" he said impatiently, "I will free you of sustenance!"   
Again, he was not lying, so Hazel leaned back against the seat, wishing she  
could go to sleep. They didn't talk any more as the van ran along the road that  
would eventually end up at Von R's laboratory.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
AN: If you read this could you please review and tell me you are, you don't even have to say much. You see I had to upload this thing again and I lost all my reviews so please, please, please tell me if you're reading this thanks.  
  
  
  



	6. "Sliver Lining

Hazel   
Chapter 6 "Silver Lining"  
  
Hazel was standing in the middle of a field. To her right a huge storm was on its way. She could hear the faint sound of thunder as it rolled across the sky. Hazel had always loved storms. To her left was a beautiful sunny day, with a few white clouds. Hazel turned her head away from it, toward the wind that had started to blow, and which quickly became stronger. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky and her breath caught in her throat. There were dark clouds to her right and a sunny day to her left but right in the middle was a row of stars. They were very simple: just little white dots but the sight was the most exciting, beautiful and wonderful thing she had ever seen. There were only about ten rows of them, all neatly lined up. Hazel couldn't take her eyes off them. She was reminded of a saying she had once heard: That every person has a dark side, a light side and a mysterious side.   
  
Suddenly the stars started to fade. The wind died down and the sunny day started to take over. The sun went down on Hazel and she could see her shadow out of the corner of her eye. She started to cry, really cry. She didn't want those stars to ever leave, but they were, and there was nothing she could do about it. At that moment, she felt so helpless that all she could do was cry as she watched them disappear, actually calling out for them to come back.  
  
Hazel jolted awake and looked around. She was still in the van with Jose at her side. The van must have hit a bump and it woke her up. Her cheeks were actually wet with tears and she was amazed to realize that she was crying. Was that a dream? But I have never dreamed before, Hazel's thoughts flew. Looking ahead, she knew this mystery would have to wait a little while as Von R's lab was coming into view.  
  
Hazel had already decided she did not want to see her creator. She wasn't worried about Jose mentioning her; he would want to take all the glory for himself. She would, however, make sure he kept his end of the bargain. She chose to watch rather then help the Fixed Ideas with the cage containing Cybersix. Quaren came up to her; once again Hazel didn't hear her approach.  
"Don't do that again!" Hazel commanded.   
"Do what?" Quaren asked innocently while trying to keep the grin off her face. Hazel didn't even answer. She just rolled her eyes and went in.  
  
Once inside the lab, the Fixed Ideas headed down a corridor with the cage that had a really pissed off Cyber inside. Hazel couldn't help but wander away a little on her own: Opening doors she remembered. Going into cabinets in a few rooms. Apparently, not much had changed. Maybe she really did want to see Von R now. Well, she didn't really know what she wanted. Perhaps she just wanted to prove he's not the man he was and she can be proud of him.   
  
With her head down she continued her search. Yes, she had decided that she really was looking for something and she would know it when she found it. The dream had not left her mind.  
  
The sound of crackling static could be heard in the distance. Hazel had little trouble picking it up and following it to the room from where it came. Von R's cold voice could be heard, and it was obvious he was addressing Cybersix. Hazel didn't know whether to go or stay. She didn't want to hear this, but once again the desire to know what Von R was like came to her. So, against her better judgment, she listened in.  
"So the strong and determined Cyber has returned," said a mocking voice.   
Cybersix chose not to answer it, wise in Hazel's opinion.  
"Are you ready to come back to me?" the voice continued, knowing the answer.  
"Never" Cybersix said in a soft yet still strong voice. Hazel, despite herself, winced a little, knowing that something was going to happen, for you just didn't openly disobey Von R and get away with it. Hazel closed her eyes, understanding fully why people who lived terrible lives where they where still chose not to leave: It was the fear. You never stopped being afraid of that thing. Ever. Hazel heard a cranking noise and then a little grunting from Cybersix. She couldn't help it: she peeped inside to see what was going on.   
The top of the tank was pressing down on Cybersix, trying to squish her. Cybersix was trying to hold it up. Hazel knew she wasn't in danger of dying, but it would hurt a great deal. She closed the door and walked away as fast as she could without actually running.  
  
Hazel kept her head down, as she traveled through the tunnels under the lab, not that it mattered much. Everyone thought she was a Techno or something, so no questions were asked. She was listening for one voice in particular: Jose's. She just wanted to leave now. In fact, maybe leave Meridiania alltogether. It would not be safe to stay there much longer. She did want a gun and thought she would stop by a gunshop there to get one.  
"What are we going to do about that Techno?" a deep voice asked.  
"Give her what she wants" Jose said.  
"You're really going to free her of sustenance?" the other voice sounded astonished.   
There was the sound of something that would pass for an evil cackle, "In a manner of speaking. We just take her out and those idiots can have a little target practice."   
Hazel repressed the urge to slap her forehead. Of course! How could she have been so stupid? Double meanings! Jose's words came back to haunt her: "-and I'll free you of sustenance". That's why it didn't look like he was lying. Unexpectedly, rage filled her. She hadn't been tricked often in her life, but she hated it. All right! If that's the way you want to play, fine! Turning around she headed off in a dead run.  
  
The door made the usual steaming sound as Hazel opened it. She had already taken out the guards at the front. Cautiously she walked in to the room, the door closing behind her. She knew she didn't have much time as Von R was sure to have cameras and alarms all over the place. What she didn't know was that an alarm had already gone off. She came to a stop in front of a tank. Inside was a black figure, it's back turned to her. Sparks flew out all around the tank. Hazel shivered involuntarily. Carefully she rapped on the glass.   
  
The figure turned and looked at her. Cybersix's cold eyes met Hazel's. Cybersix didn't have to say anything; Hazel sighed and thought it best not to speak for now. She had borrowed a knife for the job. The glass cut fairly easily given Hazel's strength and skill. Cybersix was out in a manner of seconds.  
  
Cybersix stepped out, her black eyes never once leaving Hazel's. Hazel folded her arms in front of her chest, although her heart was beating quickly: Cybersix had not made a move yet. Her aura was surprised, but Hazel wasn't about to let her guard down. Purposefully, she turned on her heel and walked out. Cybersix followed close behind, still glaring. It was strange: Hazel could almost feel it. They hadn't walked too far down the hall when Hazel suddenly turned around and let a smile creep onto her face.  
"Don't I get a thank you?" she asked innocently.  
Cybersix was really taken aback by that, "No!" she sputtered.  
"Oh that's not nice!" Hazel pretended to look hurt, still playing the fool. Cybersix didn't seem to know what to make of her. Hazel had an evil idea on how to freak Cybersix out but decided against it. At the same time, she was confused as to why they hadn't met anyone yet. Cybersix didn't seem to be concerned about it, for she was studying Hazel.   
"Why did you double cross me?" she asked in a quiet voice, but which had strength in it. Hazel made a mental note to try to learn how to do that.  
"Did I double cross you? If anyone was double crossed it was me." she calmly answered.   
Cybersix snorted, "really?"  
"Of course," was the reply.   
Cybersix was starting to pull herself together and was getting angry, "Well, if you were, you have no one to blame but yourself!"   
Hazel had a hard time coming back with that one because it was the truth, "Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure if I tried hard enough I could place the blame elsewhere, but it doesn't matter much. What's done is done."   
Cybersix shook her head, "It'll catch up with you." she said unkindly.  
"Thanks. I'll remember that little gem of wisdom," Hazel rolled her eyes, then started walking away again. Cybersix headed off in a different direction. A hooded glance told Hazel she was still angry, but Hazel knew she had bigger fish to fry. As did she herself: Jose. Where was that bastard?   
  
Unfortunately, Hazel had used all of her luck up with the capture. As she was turning the corner, she almost ran into Data7. She jumped over him at the last minute. He snarled and chased after her. Using his large paws, he tripped her before she had gone many paces. Hazel quickly turned over in time to bring her arm up; his jaws latched on to it. It hurt and Hazel felt her lack of sustenance coming on. Her arm would be of no use to her. She gritted her teeth and got ready to try to catch him by surprise with her knife.   
  
Suddenly, Data7 jumped off. Hazel looked around slightly confused, then saw Quaren at the end of the hallway. Hate simply dripped off of both their auras. Getting up, Hazel kept going without even looking back, no longer worried about being followed.  
  
In the area outside the lab, Cyber24 had her hands full with some Fixed Ideas. It began to dawn on Hazel just what had happened: While she had been wandering around the lab, Cyber24 and Data7 had followed the vans to Von R's lab. They must have attacked the lab just as Hazel was freeing Cybersix, which explained why no one came to stop them. Cybersix must have known that, or had heard the fighting. Jose, however, was nowhere in sight. Odd.   
  
For the second time that day, Hazel went against her better judgment and went back inside the lab to continue her search.   
  
Five minutes and still no sign of anyone or anything of interest. She was about ready to give up on this direction and try another one she knew of when she heard Jose and Von R talking. Or more appropretly, she heard Von R yelling at Jose while he was groveling. Hazel couldn't help but grin to herself: She knew she was the reason for this. Cybersix's escape had obvously not gone over well with Von R. Hazel waited until he dismissed Jose, then followed him as nothing more than a shadow.   
  
Jose stopped at his room before going down to see how the battle was going. He was getting something ready while mumbling to himself. When Hazel glided in, he looked up puzzled. A quick punch in the stomach had already shut Sylvester up pretty quick. She began to advance on Jose, her knife hidden. Jose didn't seem to sense anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"What do you want?" his agitated mood had him talking to her like she was a Fixed Idea.   
Hazel didn't say anything, but just kept walking closer.   
Jose's aura began to show a slight sign of fear: He was starting to get the picture. He started to back up, then suddenly turned tail and ran out. Hazel had expected this and took up the chase. However, Jose had a good head start, and so she lost him at a junction of six corridors.   
"Run now little boy! Daddy'll save you!" she yelled down the halls, her voice coming back to her in the form of an echo. Enough fooling around she thoughtto herself You have to get out of here.  
Yes, the fun and games were over. No question or argument there. She turned around and headed for the exit, most of her anger having faded. Von R will take care of her revenge for her. A little way down she heard footsteps coming fast. Nowhere to hide, Hazel jumped up, grabbed the bars on the ceiling, and hung on. The arm Data7 had chewed on cried out, but she silenced it the best she could. If no one looked up, they wouldn't see her. That became the case as Cyber24 sped by.   
Shit. That meant Fixed Ideas would be running around, making escape be not so easy.   
Cyber24 came back, stopped, and waited. Hazel tensed, but still no one saw her.  
Cybersix came into view. Data 7 soon followed. Well, isn't this cheery she thought, All we would need is Dr. Zack and we could play pin the blame on the donkey. As usual, Hazel's more sarcastic side was waking up under the stress.  
"Is everyone all right?" Cybersix asked.  
"Yes" that was Cyber24.   
Cybersix nodded and then motioned with her hand that they should follow her.   
Hazel waited a moment after they left before dropping down and following them, knowing they would all have to meet up some time. She expected the exits would not be clear, but was sure the trio she was following would clear them for her benefit, Light, Dark or Mysterious side: Which are you? She mused to herself.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
  



	7. The Last to Fall

AN: Thank you to anyone who has been reading this it means so much to me. A BIG thank you to Ptah for beta reading all my work, I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
Hazel  
Chapter 7: "The Last to Fall"  
  
Hazel followed silently after Cybersix, Cyber24 and Data7. She waited patiently while they cleared the exits. At last they were in the courtyard. Hazel walked out of her hiding place. It was still night but dawn was well on its way. Hazel looked around and felt her stomach do a funny flip-flop. Standing in front of her, bathed in moonlight, were 15 Fixed Ideas, along with Quaren and Jose. Cybersix and the others were already in a battle position. Cybersix glanced over at Hazel as if asking her whose side she was on. Hazel also went into a fighting position.   
  
The attack began almost immediately. As usual, Quaren and Cyber24 were at each other's throats, literally. Hazel turned and saw a Fixed Idea coming. She jumped into the air and back flipped over him, throwing him off balance. Another one received a punch in the face and a side kick in the stomach. Moving through the mass of Fixed Ideas was fairly easy, being that they were so slow. Cybersix seemed to be evening up the sides as far as Fixed Ideas were concerned anyway.   
  
Hazel was tempted for a moment about running now. The urge was there and she wasn't quite sure what was holding her back. Yet. She turned and continued to fight alongside Cybersix and data7. A few minutes later, most of the fixed Ideas were piles of clothes and the rest were heading back to the lab at a good pace. Quaren and Cyber24 broke apart. Hazel started to head of into the trees. Cybersix and Data7 followed her. Hazel glanced back at them, worried about their motives, but saw Cybersix was gazing at the lab. Hazel knew she wanted to stop Von R and was undecided. Her aura showed hate, sadness and fear. She ended up turning around and heading into the trees with the others. Cyber24 stayed a little longer, but even she didn't want to be around after the Fixed Ideas regrouped. Glancing back at the lab, Hazel saw Quaren was still standing in the yard; she was not going to give chase, and her aura remained unreadable. They had not done badly as far as sustenance goes.  
  
It was not long before Hazel discovered that she couldn't keep up with the others. Cyber24 was once again displaying incredible speed going off into the bushes alone and then reappearing moments later. Cybersix and Data7 were no slowpokes either. They soon saw she was slower than they were. Cybersix, mercifully, had them slow down: That worried Hazel slightly. By the time they got back to Meridiana. Hazel was panting. She did her best not to show it and to keep herself composed. Cyber24 and data7 were bickering with each other, which seemed to be annoying Cybersix, that Cyber24 could successfully bicker with someone who couldn't even speak.  
"Yes?" she said when she saw that they were all looking at her, "can I help you?" With Cyber24 present Hazel still had an edge on Cybersix but in truth she really didn't want to have to use it.  
"What do you plan to do now?" Cybersix asked bitterly her arms hidden beneath her cape.  
"Well, first I guess I'd better cancel that order of sustenance from you and then I think I may leave Meridiana. Would that make you happy?" she inquired, knowing the answer. Cybersix didn't have to say it; there was relief simply dripping off her. Cyber24 looked like she was about to say something but was cut off when she added, "Of course I get to move around without trouble from you until I think it's time to leave, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Everyone's happy"   
"Everyone's happy huh?What if I'm not happy?" Cyber24 fumed. She moved closer to show that she still was a force to be reckoned with. Hazel however ignored her, which just made her angrier. Cyber 24 gave Cybersix a look of reproach, shot a glare at Hazel and then left, jumping off to near by roof. Hazel thought it might be a good idea to avoid her for the remainder of her time in Meridianna. Cybersix had to agree to her earlier proposal but in a tone that may have suggested that Hazel not dilly-dally in Meridianna too long. Hazel just smiled as always, jumped off building and in a blink of an eye had vanished.  
  
The next night Hazel could be seen at the docks leaning against a wall in an alley. She had done one final look on her laptop to make sure there were no delays. The ship she was waiting for for days finally came into view. It wasn't a real large ship but it wasn't real small either. It docked and the men started to unload. A faint mist hung in the air. Hazel casually walked over to them. She climbed onto the boat like she was supposed to be there. She wasn't stopped. Tonight she had taken a leaf out of cybersix's book and had on a black trench coat over her usual outfit: she thought there may be something to it after all.   
  
She waited until they brought the crate she was waiting for on deck. The men walked away from it but not too far. Hazel pounced. The humans went down easily, since there were only four to contend with at the moment. Hazel picked up the crate and began to run to the other side of the ship. People were climbing the gangplank to see what had happened. Hazel silently jumped up to the top of the cabin near the smoke   
pipes, partially hidden behind one. No one seemed to know where she had gotten away to and how she had gone so quickly with such a heavy crate. Men pulled out their guns and began to search. The others went back to work. A faint noise was coming from the crate but that was all.   
  
Hazel waited for the right moment and then jumped off the cabin and then off the boat. She ran off the dock, ducked into an alley, then leaped onto a roof and was gone. She had made a clean get away.  
  
  
Hazel rapped on the door of Fredrick Kenetika's house a little later that night. He opened it after about the seventh knock and was not looking happy. Though he was surprised to see her standing there, no doubt he may have expected cops. The crate sat beside her on the step the sound still coming from it; she really wanted to unload it soon.  
"I understand you run the pet shop on Oak Street" Hazel said before he could get in a word.  
"Yes" he answered warily.  
"I have some stock that you might be interested in"  
"What ya got?" he asked now curious.  
"Snakes, Pythons"  
"How many?"   
"150"  
"How big?"  
"Mostly 2 footers a few 3"  
"I can't take them, don't have the room and anyway I don't like to store many at once in case of cops. For a price though I can tell you who might take them"  
"What's your price?" Hazel asked crossing her arms.  
"600 should be good"   
Hazel held out the money: her funds from the bank robbery were getting a little low.  
"Go down to the subway station at Queenscross, storage room number 4, 3:00am" he was telling the truth. She nodded, said "Goodnight" and left.  
  
The storage room was were the guy said it would be. Hazel was there a little before 3. When she went in she was surprised at how large it was. The guy she wanted was talking with 2 other customers. She sat down on one of the crates lying around, crossing her legs. He came up to her "you want something?"  
"No, I'm selling" she answered.  
"What?"  
"Snakes, Pythons, 150 of them"  
"Lets see" she opened the crate easily.  
"I'll give ya 50 000 for them"   
"No deal they're worth more then that"   
He looked at her, lighting a cigarette "70 000 then"  
"100 000" she said firmly. She knew this type of guy and made sure she wasn't letting him off the hook.   
He thought about it a minute and then said "all right." He called someone over to take the snakes. He gave her the money and she left. It had been worth it: she knew smuggling exotic animals was a big business and if you played your cards right there could be a good payoff.   
  
She was tired by the time she got back to her hotel. She also found she really didn't want to leave Meridiana, at least not right away. She thought that she would stay for a least a few more months if not longer. She planned however to stay away from any Cybers. She thought this over as she took a drink from a sustenance vial. One of Cybersix's actually. It was close to dawn and Hazel wanted to get at least 4 hours sleep. She lay down in her bed wondering if she would dream again, she doubted it. Her heart rate started to go down, breathing less, her last thought before everything stopped all together was of the person she had to visit the next day.   
  
  
The next morning hazel got dressed and headed for meridiana High School. Mr. Siedelman didn't seem too happy to see her back but didn't comment. As the last bell rang she headed down the halls to the Physics lab where all this had first started now that she thought of it. Outside Dr. Zach's office she knocked lightly.  
"Come in," said a cheery voice. Hazel opened the door and looked around in the lab, seeing Dr. Zack sitting at a lab bench in front of an aquarium with a white board half immersed in the water, his back to her. A light source was attached by a magnet to the board, and shot out a narrow beam of light, which hit the water and was bent. Dr. Zack scribbled two numbers into a notebook and changed the position and angle of the light source, "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Hello Dr. Zack. Happy to see me?" she asked watching carefully.   
  
Dr. Zack turned, saw that it was Hazel, sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hello Hazel. Actually, I was hoping you'd recognize when you'd burned your bridges and had moved on to other pastures."   
  
Hazel leaned causally against a desk. "Ooooh now I know I'm in trouble you're using metaphors"  
"I should say so." he shook his head, "Cyber 24 has a long memory, is tenacious, and holds grudges. Although he can't speak his mind, Data 7 growls at the mere mention of your name. I have no idea what Cybersix is thinking: I tried to bring it up, but she cut me off rather testily. She's not in a good mood."   
  
Hazel raised an eyebrow, "Yeah so I won't win miss popularity, what else is new? Don't I get points for coming through at the end?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh certainly!" Dr. Zack nodded, "Except, to figure out your final grade, I'd have to have an idea of why you double crossed Cybersix and handed her over to Jose, along with deductions for giving up an easy source of sustenance, as well as blackmailing her in the first place."   
  
Hazel's mouth formed a small pout. She began ticking things off on her fingers, "First Jose had a good deal going and I never double crossed Cybersix. Second when I first started blackmailing Cybersix all I knew was that she was made by Von R and that was all. I'm shooting for a C: think I'm going to make it".   
  
Dr. Zack shook his head, "If Jose knew you were blackmailing her, he'd be working YOU over to find out what you had on her. I'd probably assign extra points if I knew why you changed your mind and freed her. Did you need to get into their installation and get some information?"  
  
Hazel sighed, "I know I'm going to lose points for this but I freed her because Jose double crossed me and there was no way he was getting away with his prize."  
  
Dr. Zack began to chuckle, "He made a deal with you, and you believed he'd keep his side of the bargain?" He nodded his head, "You're right. You got points for freeing her, but lost more for being, umm..."  
  
"Stupid" she finished for him. She smiled a little to herself, "I don't think I was being that stupid. Things aren't always the way they seem." Jose's tricking her had left a scar that would be there for a while she saw. If probably wasn't a great idea to drop hints about her ability but she couldn't help it, she had to defend the only thing that made her anything special.  
  
"So what WAS the deal Jose was offering?"  
  
"When we made the deal he said he would free me of sustenance if I got him Cybersix. At the time I knew he wasn't lying". She said.   
  
Dr. Zack blinked, "Given their history, I thought it's rather obvious neither he nor Von Richter should be trusted at all." He thought a moment, then shrugged sympathetically, "Then again, I suppose the promise of being sustenance free blinded you?"   
  
Hazel considered. "Perhaps" she said, "But he still wasn't lying," she said confidently.   
  
"Did he change his mind, then?" Dr. Zack asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"No not exactly he...it's kinda hard to explain" she finished lamely.   
  
He still looked a bit puzzled, then asked, "So why are you here? I suppose I wasn't clear enough explaining that I considered Cybersix the key player in holding Von Richter at bay? I thought you, of all people, would understand the kind of threat he poses."   
  
Hazel took a breath running things off in her head. "Yes I did know what kind of threat he is and you did make the fact that Cybersix was the only thing stopping him quite clear. I suppose it was the force of habbit that made me continue blackmailing her." Hazel looked a little sad then smiled, "I came to clear a few things up"   
  
He looked at her, a faint smile on his face, "You know I'm not the person you should be saying this to."  
  
Hazel looked at him, "Oh no, not happening....well I'll think about it. Is there anything else you would like to ask or lecture me about?" she asked. She was by now sitting on the desk and looking quite relaxed.   
  
He thought about it a moment, "Although I disapprove of you blackmailing Cybersix, I understand WHY you did it. I can only imagine what its like being dependent on a chemical so essential to your life and well being, and I hope I never will experience that first-hand. There's only one thing I DO want to ask you, though. Do you remember that vial I gave you at McDonalds?"  
  
"Yes" Hazel nodded.  
  
"What did you feel when I gave it to you?"   
  
Hazel was a bit taken aback, "What kind of a question is that?"   
but she decided to answer it anyway. "I was at first confused and I wondered if I could trust you. Then I saw that I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I also saw though that you had not lied to me yet and that you did not intend to hurt me in anyway." Perhaps that vial is why I'm here she thought. The doctor probably knew that too, damn him!   
  
Dr. Zack's smile looked a bit sad, "I gave it to you because you not only needed it, but to get a friendship started. My experiences and friendships with Von Richter's runaways have, until now, been positive and beneficial, so I was looking forward to the same from you. Well, there were a few times in the last few days when I felt that it was a waste giving it to you, and that I was a fool for giving it." He sighed, "I suppose I should be glad you didn't think I was the latter."   
  
Hazel looked on at him almost in a dream state her mood softened. "Are you expecting me to top that speech?" she sighed and answered her own question, "We are all playing the fool in my eyes." She played with a piece of pencil shaving on the desk and went on, momentarily dropping her guard. She knew she had to if she wanted to patch things up.  
"I actually do have a reason for coming here. I'm sure you remember the night we met and you asked me if I knew anything about sustenance. Well I was going to give you permission to use me as a lab rat." She held up a hand before he could say anything.   
"I know you know that this is also in my best interest, however everyone will benefit from this. You may or may not know this but I am not a Cyber but a Velvet." She put her hand down and let him speak.  
Dr. Zack blinked, "That would be of great help to know how sustenance reacts in the natural state! As for being a different model, well I suspect that some of the basic systems are similar." He looked at her intently, "Are you sure? Cybersix is such a private person, I never dreamed of asking to examine her."  
"Yes I'm sure," Hazel nodded slightly annoyed about him asking her twice. She wasn't looking forward to this as it was being a rather private person herself.   
  
Dr. Zack glanced at his watch, then flipped the pages in his notebook to a fresh page, "This won't hurt at all, but will take some time and will very likely be very boring. Lay your hand palm up in mine." He held his left hand out, palm up.  
  
Wondering Hazel laid her right hand in his.  
  
"Now, just pretend you are very slowly strumming your fingers. Not fast, just very slowly."  
  
He began gazing intently at her forearm. Every few minutes, he would stop, blink his eyes, write a note or draw a diagram on the page. Hazel felt a bit of power, and sensed a rise in his energy field.  
" What are you doing?"  
"I have a talent of being able to see microscopically, down to the atomic level. Its what's helped me become what people call THE authority in Quantum Mechanics." he glanced at his notes, "As I suspected, sustenance reacts within muscle cells, but the molecular contribution it makes is very complex."  
  
Extended vision she mused just like me.  
  
After about 20 minutes, he let her hand go, "It'll take a while for me to straighten out the notes and put everything in its place. Come back in a couple of days, and I'll explain what I've found so far." He smiled at her, "Thank you. If I ever figure out how to make the stuff, I'll make sure you'll never want for any. It also has great potential as a pollutionless gasoline substitute, so you'll have a share in any profits that I can eke out from its use."  
  
Hazel stood and started to walk out then stopped. She turned and gave him a wicked grin, "You gave me that vial of sustenance as a sign of friendship. I hope you recognize my offer for what it is, my understanding and generous friend."   
  
He nodded, "Indeed I do!" he said, smiling.  
  
Her eyes glittered as if to say 'one can only run so far from her roots'. She tossed him a carefree wave and left, her usual smile firmly in place.  
  
The End  
  
AN: Please review and thank you again.  



End file.
